Under the Milky Way
by Kazo Sakamari
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot with a bored Reid and a studious (or not) Tyler! Please leave a review!
1. Under the Milky Way

Just a little story that I thought up one night, seemed like a good idea to write it out. Hope the character's personalities are alright, I've never written about them before. Please leave a review at the end, I hope you like it!

I don't own anything except the idea.

* * *

"And it's something quite peculiar,

Something shimmering and white,

It leads you here, despite your destination,

Under the Milky Way tonight."

-The Church

It was three in the morning, three in the fucking morning. People were supposed to be asleep at three in the morning. That's what normal people did, mind you Reid and Tyler weren't normal. Even without the whole witch, eyes black as night stuff they couldn't be considered normal, but honestly. It was three in the fucking morning.

Where the hell could they be?

Caleb and Pogue had already checked the dorms, their separate houses (even going so far as to incur the wrath of Mr. Simms, who was as strict as Tyler was shy), they had scoured the unusual living arrangements of Reid's other questionable friends who were for the most part dangerous and probably doing or had already done something illegal in the past hour.

Truthfully both Caleb and Pogue realized that they did not in fact, know all of Reid's friends and acquaintances, leading to the possibility that Reid was hiding out in some shitty, pot smelling apartment, drunk, high, and naked after fucking some whore.

But that didn't account for Tyler, who was far more responsible than Reid and would have realized that if Reid was out doing that kind of shit then there was no point in waiting up for him (because Reid wasn't coming back to the dorms until tomorrow or the next day), or going with him (because that would only lead to contracting STD's and a serious addiction to a lot of shit that Tyler really didn't want to end up addicted to), meaning that if Reid was out doing shit like that, then Tyler would most likely be asleep in his bed at three in the morning.

Which he was not.

Which worried Caleb and Pogue.

The fact that _both_ Reid and Tyler were out of bed at three in the morning was even more worrying. It was common for Reid to go missing for days at a time, skip school and be out of bed at three in the morning. But it was extremely uncommon for Tyler to be out of bed at this time. Normally if it happened (which it rarely did), it meant that some serious shit was about to go down, or that the two of them were doing something extremely stupid and dangerous, or that something bad had happened to them.

All perfectly good reasons to be worried Caleb figured.

The last time Reid and Tyler couldn't be accounted for at this time of night the entire school had paid dearly in plumbing expenses in order to remove the toffee pudding that the two had stuffed the toilets with.

The entire school harbored unpleasant memories from that stunt. Students had been forced to use outhouses for two weeks and a one point the lines had gotten so long that some people couldn't take it anymore and took their business to the bushes behind the school.

The entire campus had smelled like a mixture of toffee, sewer water, and shit.

A fair number of girls, and a few boys had thrown up after taking in a deep breath of that concoction.

Apparently toffee pudding was extremely sticky and clogged the pipes like nothing the plumbers had ever seen before. Reid and Tyler had been ecstatic, more so of the fact that they had wreaked havoc on Spenser rather than of the fact that they had gotten away with it. Even now when you flushed you sometimes got a whiff of sickly sweet toffee.

Caleb grimaced as he pulled into the parking lot at the dorms. Tyler's hummer was parked where it always was, three spaces to the left of Pogue's motorcycle. The same place where it had been when Caleb and Pogue had left to look for their friends two hours ago.

"Maybe they're out getting laid?" Pogue suggested and Caleb shook his head.

"The only reason Tyler gets laid is because of his hummer and how thick his wallet is." They exchanged a look.

"Well…they could be having a sleepover…you know," Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Pogue pushed his hair out of his eyes as he glanced up at the girls section of the dorms. Not a single light was on.

"With who? No sane girl would let Reid within ten feet of her, let alone both Reid and Tyler together." Caleb muttered, face still set in a grim frown. Pogue shrugged still peaking at the girl's dormitories, looking for any signs of life.

"Maybe they're at a club?" He offered.

"How would they get there? They don't have a car, unless Reid suddenly whipped a thousand bucks out of his ass and bought one. And we both know he's fucking broke and his parents would rather die and go to hell than give him anything." Pogue fell silent for a moment, thinking.

"Reid knows how to hotwire cars…maybe-" but Caleb cut him off angrily.

"It's three forty-six in the morning! Where the hell could they be?"

Pogue shrugged and busied himself with the zipper on his leather jacket. "Well, they're not here."

"Thanks Captain Obvious."

"No need to be all pissy."

"Shit, I'm sorry I'm just…" Caleb trailed off, running a hand through his hair. "just…Where the hell are they?"

"I know," Pogue answered, giving his friend's shoulder a light squeeze reading between the lines. "I'm worried too."

The two lapsed into silence, each staring off out the window lost in their thoughts. After a moment Pogue let out a high pitched squeal (like a twilight crazed teenage girl, though he will deny it) and spun around to face Caleb.

"Hey, you know what I just realized."

"What?"

Pogue smiled that wicked smile of his that made girls melt on the spot and Caleb perked up a bit. If Pogue was smiling like that then this had to be good and maybe, just maybe this was a decent idea. And maybe Pogue was onto something and maybe he knew where Reid and Tyler were. And maybe they weren't dead or dying, or doing something that would get them ten years in the state penitentiary.

"We never checked the roof."

And Caleb felt his new found hope crash to the ground and he stared blankly at his friend as if Pogue was a mentally challenged idiot who had a trail of drool running from his mouth rather than the extremely attractive honor student that he was.

"Why the hell would we check the roof?"

Pogue rolled his eyes, still smiling and pointed out the car window to the roof of the school.

"Because stupid, that's where Reid and Tyler go to get high, what do you wanna bet that they're sitting up there right now stoned as hell giggling like little girls at the fire escape or something."

Oh. Of course. Caleb's hope soared up again, this was actually a good idea. Then he fully processed what his friend had said and smirked, leave it to Pogue to start betting in a situation like this.

"Ten bucks." Pogue's smile grew.

"You're on Golden Boy."

* * *

It took them a grand totally of twenty minutes to make it up all the staircases and hallways to the roof. Pogue leading the way through a series of doors that Caleb had never seen before in his life and wouldn't have even bothered to open because of the large, red signs on them saying 'Teachers and Staff Only.' Because Caleb was a good boy, meaning that he didn't break the rules, or the law (except for a few times when Reid was driving and his choices were to jump out of the car and die, or suffer through it and pray they didn't get caught), or go through doors with signs like that on them. Unlike Reid, Tyler, and Pogue who did all of these things and more.

And Caleb had most certainly never been on the school's roof before (where students were not allowed), though he did faintly remember Reid and Tyler joking about something roof related more than once.

It was slightly chilly up there, mainly because of the slight breeze more so than of the fact that it was actually cold out, either way Pogue tugged his jacket closer around himself and shivered. It was also a tad dark, but seeing as it was just past four in the morning and the sun had yet to rise that was understandable.

Despite the lack of proper lighting Pogue seemed to know where everything was, carefully guiding his friend around generators and water tanks and other such things.

Finally he stopped and Caleb who had been following him closely as to avoid tripping on some random piece of equipment and falling five stories to death, ran straight into him.

"What the hell man?" But Pogue didn't bother to retort, instead he pointed at something just off to their left.

"Found them." Turning back to face Caleb he smiled, "You own me ten bucks man."

"Shut up Parry."

Reid and Tyler were fast asleep, curled up on a king size mattress underneath an old quilt that Tyler's grandmother had made him when he was ten.

It had teddy bears and horses on it.

They tiptoed closer so as not to wake their friends, Pogue pointing out the two empty whiskey bottles that lay near the mattress.

Then, because the fates were obviously with them tonight, Caleb "gracefully" tripped and crushed a third vodka bottle under his foot. The sound of shattering glass seemed to split the very air and both Caleb and Pogue held their breath as Reid stirred and rolled over to face them. After a moment though Tyler let out a soft snore and they relaxed.

"What are you guys doing here?" It was more of an accusation than a question, Reid's breathy voice low and dangerous, his pale eyes remaining closed, looking for all appearances as if he was asleep. But he wasn't asleep.

Shit. Fucking shit.

Caleb and Pogue exchanged a nervous glance, Pogue nudging his friend to say something.

"We got worried…you guys weren't in your room. And we checked everywhere…" Caleb whispered cautiously his eyes fixed on Reid who groaned and sat up slowly, the teddy bear quilt slipping off his body revealing that he was in fact half naked, wearing only his swim team sweat pants and (hopefully) boxers under that.

"You worry too much Golden Boy." Reid grumbled. "Besides what the fuck would we be doing at…" He paused a moment, squinting at his cheap wristwatch in the dark. "-four thirty in the morning?"

"That's what we were worried about." Pogue sputtered out, coming to Caleb's aide.

Reid's normally light blue eyes seemed unusually pale in the dim light, his black tattoos standing out sharply against his white skin as he appraised the two boys in front of him.

"Well we're not doing anything noteworthy. So leave us alone." His tone reminded Caleb of an indignant four year old telling his mother that he had not in fact broke the vase that was shattered at his feet.

Neither Pogue nor Caleb moved and Reid's pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you doing on the roof anyways?" Pogue asked curiously. "And how did you get the mattress up here?"

"I used." Was Reid's clipped answer, sharp blue eyes still trained on his two friends.

"You really shouldn't use like that Reid-" Caleb started, but Reid gave a low growl causing Tyler to stir. Everybody froze and stared at Tyler, who made a face in his sleep and let out another delicate snore. They all exhaled in relief.

"Spare me the lecture Danvers." Snapped Reid and then added as if an afterthought. "And will you two get the fuck off the roof."

"But why are you and Ty up here?" Pogue asked, continuing to push what Caleb now considered a touchy subject. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt Reid?"

"That's none of your bloody business Pogo Stick." Pogue raised an eyebrow at his childhood nickname and smirked. After a moment under his stare Reid squirmed, a scowl now deep set on his face.

"Tyler wanted to see the stars…" He muttered quietly not meeting their eyes. Pogue's smile grew.

"What did you say Reid? I didn't quite catch that."

"Tyler wanted to see the stars." He groaned upon seeing Pogue's ecstatic expression. As if he had just found out Christmas had come early. "Asshole. You heard me the first time."

They all froze again as Tyler emitted a soft moan.

"Reid…"

If looks could kill Caleb and Pogue would have been struck dead.

"Fuckers, you woke him up." Reid whispered angrily before leaning over Tyler and gently resting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, "What is it Baby Boy?"

"Who're you talking to?" Tyler slurred, still half asleep, rolling over so that he was facing Reid. The rest of the quilt slipped off, forming a rumpled pile at the bottom of the mattress.

Caleb groaned softly and began to massage his temples while Pogue fell into a fit of barely suppressed giggles.

Tyler was wearing one of Reid's old cut up Metallica t-shirts and a pair of boxers with little pictures of the road runner on them, which Caleb had seen on Reid multiple times. It was hard to remember which clothes belonged to which boy, seeing as their closet consisted two piles on the floor.

Clean and dirty.

There was no real distinction between whose was whose and the two were close enough in size (Reid being slightly shorter and skinnier than Tyler) that they just grabbed the nearest thing that was clean and threw it on.

"Just Caleb and Pogue, go back to sleep Baby Boy." Reid whispered his voice gentle and caring.

"Make 'em go away Reid…"

Pausing for a moment Reid sighed softly, "I'm working on it Baby Boy. Don't worry." He brushed some of Tyler's dark curls out of his face and pulled the teddy bear quilt over him before turning back to Caleb and Pogue.

"You heard him, get the fuck out of here." Even in the dark Caleb and Pogue could make out the faint pink tinge to Reid's cheeks.

"Are you blushing Reid?" Pogue teased, brown eyes alight with mischief. Reid glared at him and pointed toward the stairs.

"Get. _Now_."

"Come on…" Caleb whispered tugging on Pogue's arm, eyeing his friend warily. Pogue followed after a moment, but not before mouthing at Reid 'Whipped.'

Reid made a rude hand gesture at their retreating backs as he watched them make their way to the door. Pogue and Caleb could feel him glaring at them the entire way until they finally closed the door to the roof and began their trek back to the parking lot.

"They are so sleeping together." Pogue giggled, overcome by some giddy, hyper feeling at what they had just witnessed.

Caleb groaned. "Don't say that. They're bad enough as they are now, I don't even want to think about what would happen if they started fucking each other in the janitor's closet between classes." Another fit of giggles overcame Pogue and he had to stop for a moment to catch his breath that wicked smile of his seemingly permanent on his face.

"Yeah, because then you and Sarah would have to find somewhere else to fuck." He giggled again as Caleb swatted his arm.

"Shut up you perverted asshole."

* * *

Reid watched the door swing shut and waited a beat, making sure that his friends were really gone.

"They left Ty." He whispered, but all he got in response was a faint moan. Reid chuckled, and pulled the quilt tighter around Tyler and himself.

"Reid…" Looking down at the younger boy, Reid wondered just how he had managed to be this lucky, how he managed to get him. Tyler's thick dark curls were splayed out on the pillow, his baby blue eyes blinking sleepily up at Reid, a small innocent smile on his face. Reid swore he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His heart skipped a beat, just the way Tyler would say his name, the way he would moan his name, the way he would kiss him, whispering his name between every little touch. His face flushed pink at the memory.

"Hmm…what's wrong Baby Boy?" Tyler squirmed for a moment snuggling closer to Reid, whose skin was burning with heat. He gave the blond a careful glance to make sure that was okay before curling up to him, intertwining their legs.

"G'night Reid…" Tyler's sparkling blue eyes closed and Reid stared down at him with a tender smile on his lips before planting a soft kiss on Tyler's forehead.

"Goodnight Baby Boy." Tyler buried his head in Reid neck, his voice slightly muffled.

"I love you Reid…" Reid took a deep breath, inhaling Tyler's scent, clean and fresh, but with a little bit of spice that he could never figure out.

"I know you do Ty," Running a hand through his own blond hair Reid closed his eyes and lay his head down on the pillow whispering fondly, "I love you too," into Tyler's ear, but a peaceful snore told him that Tyler was already fast asleep with Reid's arms wrapped around him.

A content smile flitted across Reid's face as he pulled Tyler closer to him, staring up at the night sky and the glinting, shimmering milky way above them.

"I love you too Tyler."

* * *

So there it is, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review below! I never get to many, which makes me sad. Also if you find any mistakes please let me know and I'll be sure to fix them. Please review!

Thanks for reading.


	2. Drown

Okay, so I've decided to turn this into a series of oneshots. So basically, this is just another oneshot, with the other ones I have they aren't really connected at all. Each one stands on it's own, so if one story says something about Reid and Tyler's past then it has nothing to do with any other story. Just putting that out there because one time I read a series of drabbles like that and it confused the heck out of me before I figured it out.

Oh, and I own nothing but the plot line.

So yeah. Here's another one, I would absolutely _love_ some reviews...so pretty please? Reveiw?

* * *

"It's getting closer to the end, every part of me.

And then disaster takes it toll, and now I'm left with only me.

Maybe sorrow plays a role, when you feel unkind.

Your abuse is medicine, and I'm forever lost in time.

Save me, save me.

Before I drown."

-Limp Bizkit

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tyler asked as they crept down the empty hallway towards the pool. An odd sound was emitted from the blond beside him, somewhere between hiccup and a snort.

"Of course we shouldn't be doing this Tyler. It's illegal." Reid whispered, peering around the corner in case the security guard decided to do something other than sleep through his shift for once. He turned back to face Tyler, a smirk on his lips. "But we're going to do it anyway Baby Boy."

"And what if we get caught?"

This time Tyler was sure it was a snort that Reid emitted, followed by a couple of chuckles that sent chills down his spine.

"We won't get caught Baby Boy, trust me."

Rolling his eyes Tyler continued to follow his friend, because, honestly he didn't think they would get caught. Reid was too good to get caught, besides he just tended to worry about these things.

Hell, he worried about everything.

"Do you remember the last time you asked me to trust you Reid?" There was a pause and Reid's pale blue eyes glanced back meeting Tyler's.

"Yeah, so? It's not my fault you chickened out."

Tyler flushed and thanked whoever it was up there that it was dark, hoping that Reid didn't notice the color of his cheeks. He broke eye contact a moment later, choosing to examine his shoes in the dim light instead.

"Come on, I set you up with one of the hottest girls at Spencer and you can't even take her to bed. That's your problem man. How the hell was I supposed to know someone got that shit on video?"

His voice was harsh, but they both knew he didn't mean it, in all honesty Reid was angry at himself for having sent Tyler on a date that made him the laughingstock of Ipswich for a week. Even if it was only for a week, while Reid had been considered the biggest fuck up Ipswich had ever seen since he was thirteen.

"At least you became an internet sensation." The blond said after a long moment trying to lighten the mood, Tyler shot him a glare.

"Yeah, fucking great. Thanks a lot Reid." It was bitter sarcasm, but like Reid, they both knew there was no anger behind it. A hint of worry crept into Tyler's voice as he asked again "Still, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"It's going to be fine Baby Boy," The blond assured his friend. "I've done this hundreds of times and I've never been caught. Come on."

Reid tugged on Tyler's sleeve gently, his fingers curling around Tyler's wrist pulling him along behind him.

"You mean you've never been caught doing this." Tyler muttered smirking.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you Simms."

"Hey, you made me an internet sensation, it's only fair that I repaid the favor." Reid chuckled and gave Tyler's wrist a soft squeeze.

"First of all." He said ticking off a finger, "I didn't make you an internet sensation, some other fuckface did that." A stony expression flitted across his face for a moment before he ticked off another finger with his signature Garwin smirk. "Second, recording me signing 'I kissed a girl?' Come on, that wasn't even my ipod, that was Caleb's. You could have done way better than that Baby Boy."

Rolling his eyes Tyler gave Reid a sugar coated smile.

"Whoever said I was done Blondie?"

* * *

The trip through the rest of the school was filled by a comfortable silence, both boys on the lookout for the security guard and cameras. Finally though they reached the double doors to the gym without incident and Reid gave a loud whoop.

"See, I told you we wouldn't get caught Baby Boy!" His jubilant cry seemed to echo around the deserted hallway and Tyler smacked his arm.

"Be quiet Reid!" They both fell silent and glanced around in case they had been heard, but luckily there was not a soul to be seen. Reid shrugged and pulled a small metal box out of his pocket.

"Whatever Baby Boy, just keep watch. Okay?"

And with that Reid knelt in front of the door, opening the box and carefully extracting a few thin metal picks, settling down to work. Tyler sighed and leaned against the wall to wait. Normally it would have taken Reid a few seconds if he was allowed to Use to pick the lock, but Tyler had banned that so he was reduced to picking the lock the old fashioned way, which took a fair bit longer. He sighed in annoyance and glared at the lock wishing he could just will it open.

Glancing around every now and then Tyler was trying to keep watch, really he was, but the whole place was deserted so instead he focused his attention on the squatting blond beside him.

Reid had pushed his white blond hair out of his face, one pick held between his teeth, the other in his pale hand busily working the lock. The look of deep concentration on his face was ruined only by his scrunched up nose, as if something nasty smelling was held beneath it. It took all of Tyler's self control to keep from laughing, Reid always scrunched up his nose when he was concentration hard on something.

Personally Tyler thought it was kind of cute.

After a few long minutes Tyler sunk to the floor sitting Indian style beside his friend sneaking a look at Reid quickly before asking, "You've done this before?"

Ice blue eyes stared at him for a minute making Tyler fidget, Reid's pale fingers still busily working the lock.

"Yeah, you really didn't think I was getting laid every time I ditched sleeping in the dorm did you? Only people who look like fucking Greek Gods could manage_ that_."

Tyler just shrugged, because he truly _had_ thought Reid was off fucking some whore every night. Once again breaking eye contact Tyler stared at Reid's thin fingers as they maneuvered the small picks in the lock before saying, "You're close enough."

"To what? A Greek God?"

There was the faint smile on Reid's face and Tyler grimaced, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. Groaning he hurriedly tried to cover up his mistake.

"Ehh…no. Maybe a Norwegian god?"

Reid's hands stopped moving.

"Are you saying I look like Thor?"

There was silence for a moment before Tyler scoffed. "No way man, Chris Hemsworth is _way_ hotter than you. It's just the blond hair, blue eyes thing."

"Thanks for the love Ty."

There was an audible click and the blond rolled back on his heels, a wicked smile on his face.

"We're in Baby Boy."

* * *

Following Reid through the door, Tyler let out a little gasp. The pool looked completely different at night than it did during practice. He almost didn't recognize it as the same pool where he was legally tortured five days a week. The building lights were off, but that only seemed to make the blueness of the pool gleam brighter. Moonlight was streaming through the windows in the ceiling and the pool lights were on making the glossy water glow and shimmer in the darkness.

"This is…this is…fuck man." Tyler finally managed to get out once he found his voice, turning to find Reid struggling to unzip his hoodie.

"I know right? It's pretty fucking awesome after dark isn't it?" Tyler wasn't sure he could quite express just _how _awesome it was.

"I can see why you come here." He muttered kneeling by the side of the pool to stroke the water, watching in fascination as the glass like surface was destroyed by soft ripples floating through it.

"Well hurry up Ty. I'm not waiting all day for you." Turning around Tyler found that Reid was now shirtless and working on his belt, his clothes in small crumpled pile beside him.

"Strip." The blond ordered.

"Yes sir!" Tyler mocked him, giving the blond a stiff salute before pulling his sweatshirt over his head noticing the way Reid's pale blue eyes followed him. Stripping off his t-shirt, Tyler starting undoing his belt, yanking his jeans and socks off till he was standing in just his plaid boxers. He raised an eyebrow at the blond as if to ask "satisfied?"

The little smirk playing on Reid's lips told Tyler all that he needed to know.

Steering the younger boy to a spot at the side of the pool, Reid gestured for him to get in before turning and disappearing toward the diving boards.

"Now. Watch and be amazed Baby Boy." Reid's voice called out as Tyler slipped carefully into the pool.

Smiling despite the cold water lapping around his body Tyler watched as the moonlight lit up Reid's body as he climbed up the ladder. Pausing at the top Reid peered down at Tyler.

"Are you ready for this Baby Boy?"

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it you fucking drama queen." Laughing Reid stepped back and began to bounce gently at first and then with more vigor, Tyler could just make out the devilish smile on his face.

"You asked for it Baby Boy." Reid called down to Tyler before he sprang off the board, his pale body hitting a ray of moonlight as he twisted and spun in the air. Tyler watched him almost as if in slow motion seeing, no craving the way his pale skin glistened, his sleek muscles contorting into different shapes, white blond hair whipping around his face, his nose scrunched up in intense concentration.

He got so caught up in watching Reid's perfect body twisting and flying through the air that he forgot what came when Reid hit the water. A wave of chlorine infused water hit Tyler right in the face and he sputtered for a moment, trying to get the taste out of his mouth as Reid swam over to him.

"Still gotta work on the last bit there. It's not supposed to make a splash that big." Tyler brushed some of his wet locks out of his eyes.

"That was brilliant Reid! I didn't know you were going to try out for the dive team, I thought you were just going to stick to the backstroke!" Reid just shrugged his shoulders and twisted around in the water.

"Thought I'd try something different after you know…" They both fell silent, Reid's father has died last year in the hospital.

On the same day that Reid had won state for the backstroke.

Tyler watched the blond as he lazily floated away from him. Sighing softly Tyler swam over to Reid.

"Is that why you come here?" He asked, but Reid didn't answer, instead flipping over so he was floating on his back, his blue eyes tightly closed.

After a moment Reid spoke in a quiet voice that was drastically different from how he normally sounded, yet Tyler knew it. He had heard it before. Many times before. "Yeah, I guess so."

Slipping underwater for a moment he resurfaced next to Tyler, white blond hair plastered to his forehead, blue eyes trained on Tyler's in an intense, piercing gaze.

"He shouldn't have died Tyler."

Turning away from his friend Tyler frowned, "I know."

"It wasn't his fault, he had even stopped using so much. He was going to make it, he said he was going to see me graduate, get married, live my life. He promised me Tyler..."

Reid's voice broke and he disappeared underwater again for a minute before returning for air.

"He-he said he wouldn't leave me Ty...He was supposed to always love me, supposed to always be here for me..."

Tyler didn't turn around, nor did he say anything. His mouth was set in a thin line, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to control his own swirling emotions.

The only sounds that could be heard were the water gently lapping against the side of the pool and Reid's uneven, pained breathing.

The younger boy turned back to Reid, but didn't trust himself to speak, opting instead to watch his friend as Reid moved through the water gingerly, his pale skin glittering as the water droplets reflected the moonlight. Tyler's dark blue eyes searching his friends body for the thick silvery scars that he knew were there. Giving a low hiss when he found them, glittering brightly along with the rest of Reid's body Tyler winced.

Because Tyler knew exactly how Reid's father had _loved_ him.

He could remember each and every time Reid had ended up in the hospital because of that _love_.

He could remember every broken bone, every bloody cut, every tear stained look.

He remembered all the fucking shit Reid's father had pulled and he had hated it all. Hated him.

Tyler had never been able to comprehend the relationship Reid had with his father. Mr. Garwin beat the shit out of his son, he put him in the hospital more than once, he nearly killed Reid a number of times, yet Reid had never said a word against him. He always stood up for his father, defended him, cared for him.

Loved him.

Tyler just didn't understand. His own father had never raised a hand against him, never once hit him, spanked him or slapped him, choosing instead to put him in time out or ground him as he got older. But Tyler had never felt any feelings of loyalty or love concerning his father, or at least nothing that compared to the ones his blond friend felt.

"Reid…" An exasperated sigh escaped Tyler's lips and his friend's bloodshot eyes latched onto his.

"Reid…how the fuck can I say I'm sorry he's dead?" Those pale blue eyes were drilling into Tyler's skull, as if Reid was trying to see into his mind and read his thoughts from the inside of his head, but this time Tyler forced himself to hold his gaze, not to break eye contact this time.

Because this was important, he had to say this. He just had too.

"I'm not sorry he's dead Reid…As a matter of fact I'm fucking glad he's dead. You know why? Because now I don't have to wake up at three in the fucking morning and drive to the hospital to find you two inches away from death. Because now I don't have to see you beaten to a bloody pulp anymore. Now I don't have to worry about dropping you off at home and wondering if I'm ever going to see you alive again!"

He hadn't realized he was yelling until Reid clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes black as the sky above them narrowed at Tyler who could feel the water swirling around his body, pressing up against him, tightening around his body.

"He loved me." Reid hissed through clenched teeth. "He fucking loved me. And I loved him."

The water was swirling around them both now, slowly getting higher lapping at Tyler's chin, constricting around his neck, pressing on his chest. Tyler inhaled sharply in a mixture of pain and anger.

"He beat the shit out of you Reid! He nearly killed you!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Reid screamed, the moonlight lighting up his face. For a moment Tyler was struck by how deranged his friend looked. His endless black eyes leering at him with those bluish purple half moons underneath that came from a serious lack of sleep, his normally pale, porcelain like skin tinged with angry red splotches, the power seeping from his skin, waves and waves of it slamming into Tyler's mind and body.

"He was drunk!" He shouted and Tyler felt the water close completely around him, holding him in a stiff and uncomfortable embrace. He couldn't move anymore and it was getting harder and harder to breath. Angry tears were leaking out of Reid's black eyes as he yelled.

"He always apologized in the morning, he would Use to fix me up! He always said he loved me after!"

Reid's voice broke again and he plunged his head underwater, tears silently leaking out of his now blue eyes as he resurfaced. The water fell back into the pool, no longer suffocating Tyler who was now gasping for breath.

"Th-those were the only times he ever said he loved me Ty…he-he would say he was sorry…he would say he was so sorry, that he would never do it again, that I was the most important thing in his life. That he loved me more than an-anything."

Reaching out Tyler gently rubbed Reid's back in small circles, still sucking in air as quickly as he could, trying to stay calm, to keep his own temper under control.

Because he knew, he just knew that he wasn't the only one who had figured out what was going on. Mrs. Garwin had known, of course she had known. She lived in the same house as them, as Reid. She must have heard them, because it's not like Mr. Garwin was ever quiet when he was drunk, and it's not like he had never torn apart the house when he was busy throwing his son into the furniture. She had known.

Of course she had fucking known.

And Tyler was fairly sure that his father had known too, that Mr. Parry had known. That Mr. Danvers had known. They had been friends, brothers, just like their sons. His parents acted like he was oblivious to everything, like he didn't see the pitiful glance they would send in Reid's direction when he spent the night, or the way the Parry's would always take extra care to seat Pogue and the boys as far away from Mr. Garwin as possible at dinner parties. They had all known. They had all known, and they had all let it go on.

Suddenly Tyler ripped his hand away from Reid, disappearing underwater himself, his own dark blue eyes flickering between blue and inky black.

All those fucking bastards.

They had let him _hurt_ Reid. They had let him _ruin_ Reid.

It was their fault too. They could have stopped it, Tyler was sure they could have stopped it, they could have stopped _him_.

It was their fault that Reid associate pain with love.

It was their fault Reid hurt himself.

It was all their fucking fault.

Wrenching his onyx eyes open despite the chlorine Tyler watched as the water swirled before him, twisting into different shapes, different thoughts, the power flowing through him, crashing over him like the surf.

Tyler had seen the scars on Reid's wrist, he had watched the blond as he made them, slicing open his skin. He had watched the red blood ooze out of his best friend's body, he had seen how he cried, how he begged, how he prayed for someone to bring his father back to him. Tyler had noticed how Reid started fighting again, how he began to instigate the fights, taunting mirthlessly until someone threw a punch, he had seen the look of almost pleasure mixing in with the pain as Reid fell to the ground, bleeding and bruised. He had stood by and watched as Reid would drink himself into a stupor, his mind replaying the same old scene from his childhood before his father developed his drinking problem. Tyler knew all the different ways Reid _coped_ with his father death. Because it really wasn't coping at all.

So Tyler may not have been able to understand why Reid loved his father, but he could understand this, he could understand Reid's logic.

He had always been able to understand Reid's logic, as screwed up as it was. And yeah, maybe that said something about how screwed up he was too, but that wasn't what was important now. Reid was what was important now, and saving Reid before he stepped across that line and ventured into the place where he could no longer be saved.

Tyler knew Reid wasn't suicidal like Caleb thought when he had seen the scars, he understood that Reid just needed to remember. That Reid just wanted his father back and this was the only way he knew how to get him. He knew Reid wasn't asking for attention when he started fights in the hallways like Pogue thought, Tyler understood that Reid just needed to be reminded that people did care for him, that the pain gave him that reminder.

Reid needed that pain, he needed to feel the hurt, the ache. Because that was his only reminder that his dead father loved him, that anyone loved him. As fucked up as it was.

Because it was sure as hell fucked up alright.

"Fuck!" Tyler shouted causing Reid to flinch. "Fuck all of this Reid!"

"Ty-"

"He should have loved you without nearly killing you! He was supposed to fucking love you without hurting you! And those fucking assholes, they should have stopped him! They should have at least tried to help you!" Tyler ran his hand through his hair, well aware of the confused blue eyes that were focused on him.

"Fuck Reid…he should have loved you right. He should have loved you better than…that that shit he pulled…"

Cautiously Reid swam closer to Tyler, flinching as Tyler cursed at the ceiling.

"Ty…I…I don't understand…"

"See! That's what I'm fucking talking about!" Tyler snapped, immediately regretting it as Reid flinched away from him.

"Fuck Reid…I'm sorry…I'm just…Love isn't supposed to hurt Reid, it's supposed to make you happy, it's supposed to make you feel good, like in those crappy romance movies we watch when there's nothing else on T.V…I mean, sometimes it might hurt when you get rejected or something. But it isn't supposed to physically hurt you, not like…not like what _he_ did."

Reid stared at Tyler for a moment not blinking and Tyler stared back, ice blue meeting navy blue.

"No. No fucking way Tyler! I-I don't believe that. I can't believe that…"

"Reid…Reid please just-" But Reid shook his head, water droplets hitting Tyler in the face. And all of a sudden the anger was gone again.

"I-I can't believe that Tyler…because if that's true Ty," A few fat tears leaked out of Reid's pale eyes. "Then it means my own fucking father didn't love me." And the look on Reid's face was one of pain, tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I…I think I'd rather pretend that love and pain are the same than live in a world where no one gives a shit about me, where no one even pretends to love me."

"Reid…" Tyler's voice was barely a whisper, so soft that it strained his own ears to hear it, but Reid eyes showed that he had heard him and that was what mattered.

He took a deep, steadying breath and looked into Reid's bloodshot blue eyes.

"I love you Reid…I love you, and I never want to see you in pain ever again. I love you and I would never hurt you…"

There was silence for a moment before Reid managed to choke out, "You-you love me?"

Tyler nodded slowly, his eyes staring into Reid's. "More than ice cream."

It was an old inside joke between the two of them when they were children, that Tyler first and only love would ever be vanilla ice cream.

And so, gathering every ounce of fucking courage that he possessed Tyler slowly swam over to the blond, gently brushing some of Reid's hair out his face, slowly letting his hand drop down to skim the blonde's cheek bone. They were so close Reid could feel Tyler's breath on his face, feel the heat radiating from Tyler's body, the younger boy's hand soft and warm on his skin.

Leaning in closer Tyler stared into Reid's icy eyes, cupping the blond's face in his hands.

"I love you Reid…" He whispered gently before pressing his lips to Reid's.

After a moment he pulled away staring into Reid wide eyes.

"You love me…"

Tyler nodded slowly.

"More than ice cream Reid…"

Cautiously Reid swam closer to Tyler who had given him some space after kissing him, "You really love me?"

"Yes Reid. I really love you." Tyler answered, watching as a small smile crept into Reid's features. "I love you so much that it does hurt sometimes."

Suddenly Tyler found strong arms wrapped around his body, holding him tight, clutching at him as if he was a human life raft and Reid was drowning.

Because Reid _had_ been drowning, he had been drowning for so long and no one had ever stopped to offer a helping hand.

Until now.

It was quiet, oh so quiet, a confession that he had needed help, that he had been drowning all this time, that he was grateful, Reid's whispered voice in his ear,

"Thank you Tyler."

He removed his body from Tyler's after a few long moments and stared at him hesitantly before placing a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips, timidly wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist.

"More than ice cream huh?"

"Yeah. Way more than ice cream." Tyler muttered, and no longer able to control himself, he pulled Reid as close to him as he could get and kissed him fiercely, pouring every fucking part of him into that kiss, trying to convey every pent up emotion he had ever felt for his best friend, all the love that he held for him. Everything. Everything that Reid should have felt, that he should have grown up with, had they lived in a perfect world.

Tyler gave a small smile when he felt Reid kissing back tentatively and after a long moment they broke apart, Tyler's face flushed but smiling, Reid's with a shy smile that seemed so out of place because he was _Reid fucking Garwin_, yet so fucking perfect because he was _Reid fucking Garwin_ that Tyler wanted to laugh aloud. Because he was hopelessly in love with Reid fucking Garwin, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

"Way fucking more than ice cream."

* * *

So there it is. I tried to write some angst and pain filled story, but it ended up with a happy ending because I can't write anything about these two that doesn't end with them hopelessly in love with each other and sickeningly happy together.

I hope you liked it, and please please _REVIEW..._


	3. Love and Hair Dye

"Reid! Are you home?"

Tyler cautiously stepped through the door of the Garwin household, searching for any sign of his friend. Reid hadn't answered his phone, which wasn't that unusual in itself (Reid never answered his phone) but he also wasn't at Nicky's or with any of the other sons. Leading Tyler to believe he was at home.

Reid and Tyler had been best friends pretty much since the day they were born. They basically lived in each other's houses, both having keys to the other's front door (which they were only supposed to use in emergencies but...)

Not that this was an emergency (well to Tyler it felt a bit like one). Honestly he just didn't want to spend his Friday night without his best friend.

"Reid?"

"I'm upstairs!"

Tyler sighed in relief and wandered into the kitchen searching for food. Now that he had located his friend, food was the next most important thing. Actually that was normally how his priorities went, Reid, food, school, other sons, swimming. Reid was the most important though, he always was and always would be.

Tyler had recently come to the conclusion that he was in love with his best friend. Well, maybe that wasn't the best way to put it.

Tyler had always known that he loved Reid, he couldn't remember a time when he didn't love Reid. He had no trouble coming to terms with loving Reid, or being in love with Reid. After all he had all his life to come to terms with that.

No, the issue was more of that Tyler hadn't realized that his relationship with Reid wasn't the same as other peoples. That people may _love_ their best friends but they weren't _in love_ with their best friends, especially if both friends happened to be male.

Upon realizing this Tyler felt rather stupid, how could he not have realized this? He had always just assumed that everyone and their best friend were like he and Reid were. It was only last year when Pogue started dating Kate that Tyler began to see things a little more clearly.

At first he had wondered how Caleb felt about the whole thing, then after carefully studying Caleb's reactions and dragging Reid along to stalk the boy (it wasn't really stalking, just hanging out in Caleb's guest room while Caleb and Pogue were in the other room and listening through the door), Tyler noticed that Caleb seemed perfectly fine with it.

When Tyler thought about how he would feel if he were in Caleb's situation…well, he didn't like to think about that.

And so Tyler realized that how he felt about Reid, and how Reid felt about him, was not in fact a normal working friendship, but rather something more.

It was at this point that Tyler began to feel like an idiot again. Of course he loved Reid! And of course Reid loved him! He should have figured this out earlier.

Still, he _had_ figured it out, even if it took him fourteen years.

Tyler loved many things about his friend. He loved how stubborn Reid was. He loved how smart Reid was, even if he acted dumb. He loved how Reid laughed, that odd cross between chuckle and a giggle. He loved how when Reid got angry, his jaw would tighten up and his pale eyes would flash and he just looked so damn hot.

Tyler loved Reid's unnaturally pale skin and the way he always got sunburned in the summer, even if it was cloudy.

But mostly, mostly Tyler loved Reid's hair. His strange white blond hair that looked like he should have bleached it, but Tyler knew was naturally platinum blond. It was thin and soft, and in the summer it would get even lighter till it looked almost silvery white and in the winter it would get darker again and turn a brilliant golden blond. Tyler loved to run his hands through Reid's hair and muss it up, watching as it fell perfectly back into place.

It was because Tyler loved Reid's hair so much that he screamed like a five year old girl when he finally went upstairs to join his friend.

Because Reid was in the bathroom, with latex gloves and black hair dye, turning his brilliant blond hair to inky black.

And so Tyler screamed.

Because he loved Reid Garwin and he was fairly sure he always would…but he also really _really_ loved Reid Garwin's white blond hair.


	4. Love and Hair Dye 2

So...this is a bit of a continuation of "Love and Hair Dye," hope you all like it! Leave a review please!

* * *

"What the fuck man? Did you get a sex change in the few hours since I've seen you?"

"Your hair! What the hell did you do to your hair?!"

Reid gave Tyler a look.

"What does it look like smart one? I'm dying it black."

"_W-why_?" Tyler sputtered, sitting down on the toilet because he was fairly sure his legs would give out if he didn't.

Reid just shrugged and turned back to the mirror and his now inky black hair.

"I've decided I'm going Goth."

There was a long stretch of silence before Tyler found his voice again.

"_What_?!"

"Come on Baby Boy. You head me the first time, I'm going Goth."

"I'm…I'm not sure that's how it works Reid."

"How do you know?"

Tyler sputtered. He had never actually met a Goth person, so he didn't actually know that wasn't how it worked, he just doubted that most Goth people woke up one day and decided, 'I'm only going to wear black for the rest of my life.'

"Well…I guess I don't…"

"Exactly. Then how do you know it doesn't work like this?"

The once blond now black haired boy peeled the latex gloves off his hands and tossed them in the trash, examining his hair.

"How does it look?"

Tyler scowled, "Black."

Laughing Reid ruffled his friend's hair, "Come on Ty, don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. You love my hair Baby Boy, don't try to hide it," Reid chuckled at Tyler's indignant expression. "All you ever do is play with it, comb your fingers through it, braid it. Sometimes I think you love my hair more than me."

Tyler flushed, caught in the act. He did do all of that…but he could never love anything more than Reid.

"Bullshit, I could never love anything more than you Blondie." Then Tyler frowned. "Shit, I'm going to have to come up with a new nickname for you now."

"You mean that Ty?"

"About the nickname, yeah…if you're Goth now I can't really call you Blondie can I?"

"No…about loving me."

"What? Of course, you're my best friend Reid."

A pair of ice blue eyes stared at him for a long moment before looking away.

"Yeah…friends."

There was a long stretch of silence between them.

"Did you-"

"We should-"

"You first."

"Naw, you go ahead."

"Oh…okay. No I was just thinking, if you're really going Goth then you're going to need some new clothes."

"The mall?"

"Yeah, what else are we going to do?"

Reid shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll buy you dinner. Make up for the shock of dying my hair without letting you know."

"Like a date…?" Tyler whispered in a small voice, not sure if he wanted to hear Reid's answer or not. But the shorter boy just gave Tyler a smile, not a smirk, a smile (which was a rare thing for anyone but Tyler to see).

"Yeah…kinda like a date Baby Boy."

* * *

Yeah...so leave a review please and tell me what you think!


	5. Love and Hair Dye 3

Surprisingly Reid enjoyed shopping. And though he tried very hard to make sure this little tidbit of information never saw the light of day, he couldn't really hide stuff from Tyler.

Which was why he didn't bother to conceal his excitement from the brunette as he dragged him into Hot Topic.

"Okay…so…what are we looking for?" Tyler asked, looking around the dimly lit store at the skinny jeans and lacy bras.

"I don't know, what do you think Goths wear?"

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Black, they wear black Reid. You didn't really think this whole Goth idea through did you?"

"Do I ever think anything through?"

"Point taken. How about those?" Tyler asked pointing to a pair of tight ripped black jeans. "And maybe this?" He grabbed a black t-shirt with a weird red design on it.

"Sure." Reid nodded and grabbed the jeans and shirt from Tyler making his way to the dressing room. When he stepped out again Tyler had to do a double take. Standing in front of him was an extremely attractive Goth boy with a dangerous smirk on his face, not his best friend. No, this was defiantly not Reid Garwin standing in front of him.

"So?" Reid asked tugging at the t-shirt for a second peering at his reflection in the mirror.

When Tyler's brain finally managed to get over the shock of just how damn _hot_ Reid looked he smiled.

"Goth suits you."

"You think?"

"Defiantly." Tyler smirked looking his friend up and down.


	6. Love and Hair Dye 4

They bought a few more items in addition to the jeans and shirt that Reid tried on, one of the most important being black eyeliner which Reid had refused to wear until Tyler shoved him into the mall bathroom, made him change into the new clothes they had bought and then threatened to tickle him till he pissed his pants if he refused to wear the eyeliner.

Reid, of course, gave in after the tickling threat.

With the new clothes, jet black hair and smudged black eyeliner Reid Garwin had turned into a full blown Goth. And surprisingly it suited him extremely well.

Reid cocked his head as he examined himself in the mirror.

"Caleb is going to freak."

"Not to mention your mom."

"Naw, she's in London till like…December."

"Oh…" Tyler paused, he hadn't known that. "Pogue probably won't mind."

"Pogue won't notice, the boy's blind to anything other than Kate's ass."

"I don't see how anyone could not notice _this_." Tyler gestured vaguely to Reid's body.

Reid smirked. "You like it don't you?"

Biting his lip Tyler nodded.

"I was a bit freaked out when I saw the hair…but you just look so…" He trailed off and shrugged. "I don't know what it is."

"You mean I look hot. Sexy, jaw-droppingly gorgeous."

Tyler rolled his eyes, punching Reid in the shoulder.

"You look hot, I'll give you that."

Reid smiled and tugged at a stray lock of Tyler's hair.

"Come on, I promised you dinner didn't I?"


	7. Love and Hair Dye 5

The dinner hadn't really been a date, but it had been close. A lot closer than anything that had ever happened between them before.

It had gotten Tyler excited, and that little happy feeling that he got in his stomach whenever he was around Reid had flowed outwards and covered his entire body.

That same feeling had been intensified when Reid showed up on his doorstep the next morning with a bag of groceries, looking unusually cheerful for someone who was trying to be Goth.

Reid had made him breakfast that morning, chocolate chip pancakes and eggs and bacon (Tyler's favorite) for no reason at all. All he had said when Tyler asked was that he felt like spoiling his Baby Boy.

And as Tyler stared across the table at his now Goth best friend he felt something in their relationship shift.

Reid looked up and met his eyes smiling softly, as if he too had felt the shift between them. Swallowing his last bite of pancake Reid stood up grabbing his and Tyler's dirty plates and depositing them in the sink, before placing a soft kiss on Tyler's head, pausing to see the brunette's reaction.

Tilting his head to see Reid better Tyler smiled up at him. Reid smiled back, pulling the other boy up.

"Come on, I wanna watch Harry Potter."

"Again? Don't you ever get tired of that…?"

"I could never tire of Harry Potter!"


	8. Love and Hair Dye 6

They watched the third Harry Potter movie (which was Reid's favorite) and then Texas Chainsaw Massacre (which was Tyler's favorite surprisingly) and then reruns of Seinfeld (which they both loved) and eventually Tyler found himself lying in between Reid's legs while the other boy ran his fingers through Tyler's dark curls.

"Should we make some lunch?" Tyler asked, twisting around to face Reid.

"Are you hungry?" Reid's pale blue eyes seemed even paler now that they were framed in thick black liner and Tyler had to force himself to look away.

"Yeah I guess so."

Reid nodded, and ran his fingers through Tyler's curls again.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know, grilled cheese?"

"Sure, I can make that."

He made to get up and Tyler frowned.

"You do realize that I have to get up if you want food Baby Boy."

Tyler paused, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not that hungry."

Reid laughed and pulled Tyler closer to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Yeah, me neither."


	9. Love and Hair Dye 7

By the time school started up again Reid had gotten three piercings in his ears, one in his eyebrow and one in his lip. He hadn't gotten bored of the Goth look yet, mostly because Tyler seemed to like it so much.

To be honest Reid wasn't sure what to call Tyler anymore. Was Tyler his boyfriend? Or was it too early for that? Were they even together? Were they even dating?

He just wasn't sure, because they had always been close and nothing in their relationship had really changed other than the fact that they kissed every now and then and sat a little closer than was strictly necessary.

But that was kind of the point, because they _had_ sat closer than normal friends before, and they had been a little…freer with physically touches with each other than they had with other people…and Reid's first kiss _had_ been with Tyler when they were ten…

And everything was the same…but different…but the same.

And it was all very confusing, but he loved it, but it was confusing.

Because he really had no idea what he was doing with Tyler. They were only fourteen, they were just starting their freshman year…they were only innocent little kids compared to their parents.

Well…no. Reid wasn't sure about Caleb, but he knew for a fact that he, Tyler and Pogue were certainly _not_ innocent.

He had done far too many things with girls (and every now and then boys) behind the bleachers and in the back alley way of Nicky's to be considered innocent.

And well, Pogue and Kate certainly did their fair share of dirty acts.

And no matter the fact that Reid called Tyler "Baby Boy," he had walked in on the brunette going to town with a guy far too many times to ever think of Tyler as innocent again.

So yeah, they may have only been fourteen, and Reid had no clue what was going on between him and his best friend anymore. But he knew for a fact that he loved Tyler, truly and completely, and that he honestly couldn't live without him, without his constant presence in his life, his smiles, his voice…his…everything.

Reid knew that he needed Tyler, and that Tyler needed him.

He just didn't know what that made them…


	10. Love and Hair Dye 8

It was their first day of high school and Reid and Tyler were wandering around Spencer's campus, looking for the best places to hide out and ditch class.

Caleb was helping Pogue settle into his new dorm room, unpacking boxes and the like when Mike knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, how was break?"

"Good, yours?"

"Yeah, it was good. I got a lot of swimming in."

"Cool." There was a pause, because they only really knew Mike from swimming and never really talked to him outside of practice.

"Yeah so…tryouts for the team are at four, you guys coming?"

"Yeah." Pogue grunted, trying to straighten out a poster on his wall.

"Defiantly. Hey have you seen Tyler or Reid?"

Mike shrugged. "I don't know about Reid, but I just saw Tyler in the courtyard with his new Goth boyfriend."

"_What_?!" Caleb shrieked and Mike backed away, hands up in the universal 'I'm unarmed' gesture.

"Hey man, I just saw them holding hands. I don't know…I could be wrong."

"Pogue. We're going. _Now_." Glancing up at Caleb in the doorway, Pogue groaned but grabbed his jacket anyway.

"Come on man…why do you care so much?"

"Do you _not_ remember Tyler's last boyfriend?"

Tyler's first, last and only boyfriend before had been one of Reid's friends named Anthony. It had been a…interesting relationship to say the least. The first thing that had worried Caleb had been the fact that Anthony was one of Reid's friends, which was never good seeing as Reid's friends tended to have a lot of…bad habits ranging from drugs, alcohol, smoking, and so on. The second was that Anthony was two years older than Tyler, which was also never good. The third was that Reid himself hadn't approved of their relationship, (which was odd, because Reid was normally all for Tyler putting himself out there and hooking up with some hot guy) but Reid and Tyler had actually gotten into a real and proper argument over Tyler's relationship, which was the last thing that put Caleb on edge. Because Caleb could count on one hand the number of times Reid and Tyler actually argued.

But it had all ended rather quickly, not lasting more than a few months, with Tyler dumping his drink on Anthony's head and storming off to find Reid.

Caleb was fairly sure that Tyler's friendship with Reid had been the reason Anthony and Tyler broke up. And that Reid's friendship with Tyler had been the reason Anthony and Reid were no longer friends. That may have also been the reason Anthony showed up at school a week later with a black eye and a broken wrist avoiding Reid like the plague, but for once Caleb let that one slide.

Now, standing in the courtyard watching Tyler curl up with some Goth punk, Caleb was beginning to worry that it was all happening again, and far too soon for his liking.

"Hey get off of him!" Caleb yelled crossing the courtyard in four strides with Pogue glumly following him muttering obscenities under his breath.

Tyler and the Goth boy flew apart, staring up at Caleb. It took a few seconds before the Goth kid started laughing. It took a few more seconds for Caleb to think that he looked kind of familiar. It took a few more seconds for Pogue to blurt out, "_Reid_?"


	11. Love and Hair Dye 9

"So are you two like…" Pogue trailed off staring at his two friends. It was really weird to look at them and think that they might be…

"This is fucked up."

Tyler flushed, embarrassed. He had always known that he was gay, but it was only in the last year that he had actually told anyone, and even then he only told a few select people.

"I'm sorry-" He started before Reid cut him off.

"Tyler, shut up, you have nothing to be sorry for. Pogue, if you have a problem with _this_, then fuck off or I'll fuck you up." Reid snapped, standing up and pulling Tyler to his feet behind him.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that." Pogue ran a hand through his hair, groaning at his inability to censor what came out of his mouth, "Ty, you know I don't give a shit about that…I meant…you two…"

This time Tyler did take offence though.

"And what exactly is wrong with Reid and I being together?"

"Nothing! Nothing…I'm just going to shut up now."

Tyler narrowed his eyes noticing Caleb's drawn facial expression. "Caleb?"

"No…I just…have you two really thought this through?" He was asking both of them, but the question was obviously directed at Reid.

Reid stiffened, his confusion about his relationship with Tyler flickering through his head. And then he felt Tyler's fingers curl around his…and he knew.

"I love him Caleb." He gave Tyler's hand a tight squeeze, looking into those soft blue eyes. "I love you Tyler."

And Tyler smiled back, eye lit up with the same passion, the same love that Reid felt for him.

"Umm…guys."

The moment ended and Reid and Tyler looked away from each other.

"What?"

"We're standing right here." Caleb stated, sounding slightly annoyed.

Reid cocked an eyebrow. "And we're supposed to give a fuck?"

Pogue coughed loudly. "Normally people you know…get a room?"

"I will repeat myself only once Parry, we're supposed to give a fuck?"

"Just remember to put a sock on the handle…"

Caleb groaned at the thought.


	12. Love and Hair Dye 10

Over the years Reid went through a lot of phases. Once the black hair faded to a dark brown he cut it off, going for a kind of British skinhead look. The he grew his hair out and dyed the tips a smoky blackish gray, spiking it up, making it look like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. Then he did a punk look that lasted fairly long where he dyed his hair a multitude of shades of blue and green.

Eventually he seemed to settle of a mixture of everything.

He stuck to dark colors and even though he had moved on from the Goth phase Reid's closet still consisted of mostly blacks and grays.

After the skinhead look Reid stuck to baggy jeans and beanie hats, and once the scene phase ended Reid kept the worn out converse and military boots.

He liked the chains and ripped jeans from the punk look, and the safety and warmth of the baggy hoodies from the street kid phase.

He was Reid Garwin, and he didn't have one style, one look that he stuck to. He was a little bit of everything and that's just how Tyler liked him.


	13. Love and Hair Dye 11

Reid cocked his head at his boyfriend and pointed to his watch.

"If you don't hurry we're going to miss the movie Baby Boy."

Tyler scoffed. "Like we ever actually watch the movie."

"Hey! I paid a lot of attention to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows!"

"Harry Potter doesn't count Reid, we all know you have an unhealthy obsession with those books."

Today Reid was dressed in baggy black jeans that had seen better days with a few chains here and there and a thick black hoodie under a dark gray cargo jacket. His jeans were stuffed into his second hand army boots that he had picked up from the Salvation Army a few years ago and he had on his trademark fingerless gloves with an earring glinting from one ear. He had replaced the multiple earrings and lip ring with a tongue and eyebrow piercing a few years ago, and Tyler had to say he liked the tongue piercing significantly more.

Today Reid seemed to be channeling a street kid look, looking like he could blend in with a group of homeless kids without even trying.

It was an odd look, dark, but not dark enough to be considered Goth, and a little worn out, but not quite considered grunge, and somehow British looking. But there was no doubt that it was defiantly Reid.

Just how Tyler liked it.

Reid sighed wrapping his arms around Tyler, holding him tight. "We could just skip the movie, stay in if you wanted."

Tyler paused, "No…no we should go. You owe me dinner at the very least."

Rolling his eyes Reid pecked Tyler on the cheek whispering in his ear, "I'm going to give you way more than dinner Baby Boy…"

* * *

So..yeah this one kind of got out of control and by the end I had no clue what was going on with it...and this is how it ended... So...

Leave a review! Please...?


	14. Coffee and Cigarettes

Right...so I know I haven't updated in forever...

I'm really sorry!

Anyways, I haven't edited this one, so there's probably a few mistakes and stuff in there, if you see one let me know and I can fix it!

This is a little AU, but bear with me...Hope you all like it!

**Also, Important note! I just posted a new story called "Then You Will Ever Know" and I worked very hard on it and would very much appreciate it if you guys took a look at it and left a review!**

* * *

"Coffee and cigarettes are my only escape.  
I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,  
And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away."

-Never Shout Never

Tyler blinked.

What had just happened?

His brain was moving slowly today, it was too early in the morning for him.

Wait a second…did that mean…?

"Y-you mean I got the job?"

"That's what I just said Tyler, are you going to make me regret that decision now?" Greg's voice slowly floated into Tyler's head, almost as if he was hearing him through a thick soundproof cloud.

He blinked again.

"I really got the job?" Greg...err…his new boss shot him a disapproving look.

"Sorry sir, I'm just…" Tyler trailed off, what was he feeling? "Surprised…? I guess."

"Yes well," Greg emitted a somewhat embarrassed cough. "We're fairly desperate here so don't flatter yourself. Now I see here on your resume that you have no prior job experience in this area?"

A mouse-like squeak sounded and Tyler glanced around in surprise before realizing that it had in fact been him that made the noise. He blushed.

"Have you ever had a job before kid?"

"Umm…no."

There was a pregnant pause as they both took the time to stare at Tyler's severely lacking resume sitting on the coffee table between them.

Greg spoke first, clapping his hands loudly in a way that Tyler assumed was supposed to be optimistic, but in reality just ended up being startling.

"Well then." He said grabbing a clean napkin off the table scribbling something down on it.

"I hope you don't have anything planned today because you're going to be busy. You'll be working the morning shift from eight to twelve. I'll expect you in here tomorrow morning fifteen minutes early. There's no uniform, but I'm sure you understand to-" Greg's eyes strayed from Tyler to the latest costumer to walk in the door, a full blown Goth with piercings in places that made Tyler wince. "-dress decently. We pay $7.75 an hour, you'll be working Monday thru Friday and on Sundays. The pay will go up the longer you're with us. If you want days off, find someone else to talk to about it, not me. Got all that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good and drop the whole 'sir' thing. I'm not an old man. Now…let's see…" Greg stood up and called over a slim blond boy, who despite what Greg had said about dressing decent, didn't look very decent at all. For starters, he was wearing a loose black t-shirt with cut off sleeves that showed off his well muscled and tattoo covered arms that left Tyler nervously checking for the drool that he was sure was coming from his mouth.

A pair of baggy faded black jeans clung to his hips in just the right way, showing just enough to let the world know that there was a fucking mouth watering ass under there, and hiding just enough so that world could imagine all the wonderful things that came with it. A dirty coffee rag was hanging out of his back pocket and his blond hair mussed up in a way that looked as if he had just finished up doing the dirty deed in a coat closet somewhere.

Tyler thought he looked like sex in combat boots.

"This is Reid, he'll be taking time out of his _precious_ schedule to teach you all that you need to know Tyler."

Reid stared at his boss for a long moment before turning to stare at Tyler who felt his cheeks heating up under the intensity of the blond's gaze.

Greg clapped again loudly and both men turned to look at him.

"I'll leave you two to it then. Good to have you here Tyler." With that he turned on his heel and scurried off to wherever it was that he disappeared to. Reid collapsed into the chair that Greg had been sitting in before, somehow managing to look perfectly at ease in the uncomfortable plastic design.

Then he smirked.

...and Tyler felt his heart melt.

Today was going to be a long day he realized.

"You have no clue what you're doing here do you?" Even his voice was sexy, with a low raspy quality that made Tyler think of breathless moans and gasps.

Suddenly Tyler found himself smiling, today would be a long day yes, but the more time he got to spend with this man the better.

"Not a damn clue." He said, still smiling and Reid laughed a soft and incredibly sexy laugh that made Tyler's stomach do gymnastics.

"Well shit, come on then." Reid got up slowly making his way across the café where he lead Tyler behind the counter, Tyler's eyes locking onto the blonde's ass as he bent over digging something out of a cabinet. Turning back around Reid raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" Tyler was sure his face tomato red by now as he tried to stutter out a proper answer, but was caught off guard when Reid chuckled.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm just messing with you. Here." He tossed Tyler a small book.

"That love, is the instruction manual to this baby here." Reid patted the espresso machine lovingly. "It's shit, but you have to read it anyways. I on the other hand, will teach you everything you need to know be fucking amazing barista." He paused for a moment and frowned. "Not the manliest job you could have picked is it?"

"Err…I-I guess not…"

Reid chuckled again, "You're funny, you know that? So. All good coffee starts with the beans, but we're in the manly barista profession. So we don't deal with that shit. What we deal with is grinding beans," Reid punctuated his words by moving his hips in a rather suggestive manner, "And making orgasm inducing coffee."

Slinging his arm around Tyler's shoulders Reid steered him toward the end of the bar.

"This here Tyler, is the grinder. Every morning you fill up the hopper, that's the top part here," He tapped a large plastic cup on top of the machine with his finger. "-with coffee beans. Now this here," Another pale finger pointed to the large metal shut on the front. "-is the dosser, when you grind beans by turning this little knob all the way back-" he turned the knob and the machine began to grind, making Tyler jump a little at first. "-it grinds the beans and the grinds go into the dosser."

Reid's eyes turned to Tyler who suddenly became aware of the fact that Reid's arm was still around his shoulders and that he was very close to him, very _very_ close. "Got that?"

When Tyler nodded Reid gave his shoulder a slight squeeze and grabbed a little metal basket with a thick handle. "This is a portafilter. You take this thing here, and stick it right here."

Reid placed the handle in Tyler's hand carefully guiding his hand to a small metal dock under the dosser. "See how it fits right in there?" Tyler nodded trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that Reid was kinda sorta holding his hand and talking about sticking things into other things.

"Now you want to pull this lever here and fill it all the way up, it's best to make it overflow a little and then scrape it off back into the dosser. Okay?"

"Right." Tyler answered as Reid guided his hand to the lever. He filled up the little basket and scraped the extra off back into the dosser with a butter knife glancing at Reid who smiled at him making his heart skip a beat.

"Good job, now you have to take this little black thing here and tamp the coffee, because…well. We'll get into that later. Now, you want to hold it kinda like a flash light you know? Then put your elbow straight up and press down and give a little turn at the end. You try." Handing Tyler the tamper Reid's fingers skimmed his hand, gently adjusting his grip and angle.

"Alright, now press down," Tyler pressed down, Reid's pale hands carefully moving his elbow into the right position making Tyler blush, "now twist. Good."

Grabbing hold of Tyler's shoulders again Reid turned Tyler around steering him over to the espresso machine.

"Now see those little groves there on the side? Those fit into their counterparts up in here." He said, tapping the machine, "So go ahead, Ty and fit it up there." It took Tyler a moment or two to get the portafilter to click into place because he could feel Reid's sharp blue eyes on him, watching his every move.

"Sweet, you got it, now you push it all the way to the right." Reid spoke, placing his hand on top of Tyler's adding pressure as he slid the portafilter handle to the right.

"Then you're going to press this button here." Reid pointed out a bright blue button, "And you place your cup underneath." After a few tense moments dark brown coffee started to pour out of the little spout underneath the portafilter and Tyler let out a breath he hadn't realize he had been holding. Reid clapped his shoulder and chuckled pressing the blue button again causing the machine to stop.

"Look at that, you've just made your first shot." He picked up the cup and examined the coffee taking a quick whiff.

"You like coffee Tyler?"

"Yeah, course I do. I applied to a coffee shop didn't I?" Reid chuckled again.

"You drink a lot of coffee?"

"Yeah, guess so." Reid nodded and held out the cup to Tyler.

"Try it out, what do you think?" Taking a small sip Tyler made a face.

"It's kind of bitter…"

"Ahh…that's what I thought. Fortunately we can fix that easily." He smiled a slightly unnerving smile. "Now. You're going to do this over and over again until you think that you're coffee tastes perfect. Then we'll start with the milk." Reid smiled that slightly insane looking smile again and Tyler began to sweat.

"What do I do with the rest of this?" Tyler asked holding out the rest of the coffee, Reid frowned for a moment.

"Oh that, just dump it."

"Dump it?"

"Yeah, there's the drain." He pointed to the drain and glanced at Tyler.

"You…you don't want it or anything?" Reid shrugged and ruffled his blond hair.

"Naw, I don't drink coffee." There was a long stretch of silence.

"You don't drink coffee…? And yet you work in a coffee shop…?"

Reid smirked at Tyler, blue eyes glinting. "What can I say, I'm good with my hands."

Tyler suddenly found himself overcome with a violent coughing fit which only seemed to make Reid's smirk grow.

"Come on you pervert. Let's run through this again," Reid smiled giving Tyler a gentle shove back towards the grinder. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a pro."

Two hours later Tyler had managed to produce what Reid called 'S&M shit in liquid form' with his shots and not completely scald the milk to the point of no return. He had also, managed to keep his hands to himself the entire time and stopped himself from blushed and coughing whenever Reid made an extremely sexual pun. Which Tyler considered a far more admirable accomplishment than making a good shot of espresso.

It was a hell of a lot harder anyway.

Reid leaned back against the counter sipping a cup of hot chocolate he had made for himself watching Tyler silently as he cleaned up after himself.

"Don't forget to put the cleaner in the portafilter." He added as Tyler rushed around. "No, you don't use that one, here. This one doesn't have holes in it." Reid said gently placing another metal basket in Tyler's hands.

"And clean up the counter too." Tyler shot Reid a glare as the blond reclined against the counter while Tyler scrubbed.

"Aww…don't look at me like that. It's for you own good Tyler." He smirked as Tyler shot him another glare. Reid paused for a moment and pulled his phone out of one of the many pockets on his baggy jean.

"Fuck!" He cursed nearly spilling his drink. "I'm late for my other job. Here are the keys, just make sure to lock up after you're done here." Reid muttered grabbing his jacket from the coat rack tossing Tyler a key ring. "It's the big green key that you use. Oh! Don't forget to read the manual either!"

He was nearly out the door before Tyler called out "Wait!"

Reid paused and turned back to face him.

"Are-are you seeing anyone…?"

"Look Tyler I really have to run, I'm late and shit-" Tyler grimaced and ran a hand threw his hair.

"I just…do you want to…I don't fucking know…grab a coffee sometime? With me I mean! I er…" He trailed off at the look on Reid's face.

"Shit! I forgot you don't drink coffee. Ah fuck, I mean..uhh not coffee, you could drink hot chocolate, or whatever the fuck it is that you drink…I err…shit."

Reid's blue eyes were boring into his face and Tyler grimaced, this was not how he had wanted things to go. He should have expected it though, seeing as his track record was rather…terrible. Reid glanced at his phone again and cursed.

"Shit, I really gotta run." He gave him an apologetic smile before pausing, his hand on the doorknob. "But I would love to go on a date with you Tyler." He gave Tyler a smirk that nearly caused him to faint at the pure undiluted desire there.

"See you tomorrow Tyler, don't forget to lock up!" Reid called as door clanged shut behind him and Tyler collapsed into one of the more comfortable wooden chairs in the café.

He had gotten himself a job and a date in one day. A date with a fucking sex god. A wicked smile flitted across Tyler's face as he wiped up the last of the coffee grinds letting his mind wander to fantasies about Reid's fucking amazing ass.

Today was a good day, Tyler decided.

A really fucking good day.

* * *

Yeah...so... Review! And please...please check out my other story! It would mean the world to me!

(...and if you couldn't tell I work part time as a barista...)


	15. Asshat

Yay! Look at me, updating again so soon! Well...soon for me anyways. So yeah...this one doesn't make much sense, I don't really know what I was doing when I was writing it, so just bare with me yeah?

Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you think!

* * *

"Ah…fuck me." Reid groaned as Pogue laid the cards on the table.

"That'll be twenty Blondie."

"You're a fucking asshat Pogue. You know that?" Reid chuckled as he pulled two tens out of his wallet.

Pogue just smirked.

"You don't even know what an asshat is Garwin."

"Of course I know what an asshat is Pogo-stick." Reid said looking aghast, "I know the meaning behind all of my insults don't I Tyler?"

Tyler looked up from his computer to examine the blond in front of him before nodding solemnly.

"Of course you do Reid."

It was obviously sarcasm, but Reid didn't seem to catch it, instead giving Pogue a wide smile, pleased with his boyfriend's answer.

Pogue raised an eyebrow.

"So what are they?"

"Asshats?" Pogue nodded and Reid gave him a stern look, as if this was something he should have learned in kindergarten.

"Well…it's just as the name suggests. They're these little tiny hats, kind of like the Jewish ones-" He snapped his fingers, waiting for the name to come to him, "yamakas. Normally they're made out of felt or wool and they have this little ribbon thing that ties around your waist. And…well, it covers your ass. See they were invented by this streaker guy from King John's ages. But he had some really bad chicken pox scars on his ass that he was real embarrassed about, so he invented the asshat so he could still have the front for streaking, but cover up his scars and stuff."

Tyler was stifling a smile behind his computer, but Pogue didn't notice as his attention was fixed solely on Reid.

"They were very popular when the Magna Carta came about too." Tyler added without looking up from the history essay he was editing.

Pogue stared at them open mouthed for a long moment before speaking.

"Y-you guys are making this shit up right…?"

Reid and Tyler shared a glance,

"Complete-"

"-and utter-"

"-bullshit." They finished together smirking.

"You guys are like fucking siamese twins." Pogue muttered distractedly.

"Actually," Tyler piped up, "I think you mean just normal twins."

"Yeah the siamese ones are the ones that are all stuck together and shit." Reid said nodding knowledgeably, while Tyler muttered, "I think you mean conjoined."

"Besides Ty and I don't even look alike."

"Reid's right, we're not twins..." They shared another glance, except this one was longer, and more…intense Pogue noticed.

"We're soul mates…" They cooed to each other, still staring deep into each other's eyes.

"Fucking gay…that's what you are." Pogue chuckled at his friends, only to fall quiet as identical evil smirks appeared on Reid and Tyler's faces.

"Guys-" but he was cut off when Tyler leaned across the table, hands running across Pogue's well muscled chest, his lips brushing Pogue's ears.

"Want to say that again Pogue…?" Tyler purred in his ear, gently nipping his neck and sucking on his tender skin.

"Yeah, we didn't quite hear you the first time…" Reid moaned sliding up behind Pogue, his hands roaming Pogue's tight ass, finally settling on playing with the hem on his boxers. His hips slowly grinding into Pogue's .

"S-stop it guys. Get off." Pogue managed to choke out.

They both pulled away from him laughing.

"Whatever you say man."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to make you-" Tyler paused and smirked, "uncomfortable, would we Reid?"

Reid shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Of course not, I would _never_ want that."

Pogue grimaced, well aware of the fact that his face was flushed and that he was sweating like a fucking pig…and that his pants were feeling a little tight…

"Fuck you guys." He growled, but the effect was lost on the two trouble makers.

"I'm sure you'd love to Pogue."

"Maybe next week, but only if you're good…" Reid purred trailing a finger down Pogue's chest.

"We're _straight _booked this week."

"It is a lot of work you know."

"But it's very….rewarding." Tyler finished with a coy smile and a wink.

"Anyways…we've got places to be, people to fuck."

Reid snapped Tyler's laptop shut and tucked it under his arm carefully, not wanting to damage his boyfriend's stuff.

"See you tomorrow Pogo-stick."

"Hope you don't have too _hard_ of a day." Tyler called back as he and Reid walked out of the coffee shop, leaving one Pogue Parry very annoyed…and with a rather big problem to deal with.

* * *

"You know I fucking love you right?" Reid asked as he snuck his arm around Tyler's waist, sticking his hand in Tyler's back pocket.

"I know." Tyler answered smugly.

"So I can grope you anytime I want right? You're not going to freak out like little Pogo-stick back there?" Reid asked, pulling Tyler a little closer to him.

"Any day, everyday Babe." Tyler answered giving Reid a soft peck of the forehead.

"Think we have time for a quickie before class starts?"

Tyler checked his watch and smirked.

"Next period is Art, and we both know Mrs. Hendle never takes attendance…"

Reid fingers intertwined with Tyler's.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be sore till next week Baby Boy."

Tyler only laughed.

"We'll see about that Blondie." He whispered in Reid's ear fumbling with the key to their dorm, before pushing Reid into the room and onto the bed, straddling him.

Reid laughed and wiggled his hips about underneath Tyler.

"I fucking love you so much Ty."

"Shut the fuck up." Tyler moaned as he kissed the blond roughly, "I can't believe Pogue thought you were serious about asshats."

* * *

So..that's that then.

Please leave a review! It means a lot to me!


	16. Home

Yup, I'm updating again! I'm starting to run out of already completed stories to post...that means I'm going to start writing more, which I don't really have time for anymore...school is awful you know? But I'll still going to write stuff, it just may be a while...

But all of you who have stuck with this know all about long breaks between updating right?

* * *

"Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us along  
Just know you're not alone,  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"

-Phillip Phillips

Reid only left for a minute or two, to get them some drinks.

He was thinking maybe whiskey or vodka, but he did want to get Tyler too drunk too fast (he wanted the brunette to remember at least some of what they did tonight). In the end he couldn't decide between either and instead settled for two beers.

As he made his way back to the dance floor, weaving around the masses of sweaty bodies something made him stop and stare and he nearly lost his grip on the beers as he stared at the dark haired, red lipped beauty grinding with Tyler on the dance floor.

Suddenly Reid couldn't hear the pounding music anymore, he couldn't feel the stifling heat of the club or the crowd of people pressing up against him. All Reid had eyes for, all he could focus on was the way Tyler gripped the girl's hips, the way he pressed himself up against her, buried his nose in her neck, the way his hands ran over her body.

All he could think of was Tyler…and some fucking girl.

And then the song ended and Tyler looked up and blue eyes met blue and he tore himself away from the girl so fast that it looked like it hurt. But Reid was already gone, pushing and shoving his way through the crowd to the back door of the club.

Tyler hurried after the blond, swatting the dark haired girl away from him as he tried to make it the door.

But the door swung shut before he could catch it and for some reason Tyler just couldn't bring himself to open it, knowing what was on the other side.

He just stood there, staring at the grey metal door thinking that Reid was probably tearing out of the parking lot in the hummer already. That by the time he managed to get a ride back to the apartment Reid would be locked in his room with the music blaring and half way through one of two packs of cigarettes he kept in his dresser.

He was thinking that Reid was an impulsive idiot and that the blond had fucked up a thousand times before, but this time it was _his_ fault, because there was no faking the pain he had seen in the Reid's blue eyes.

That this time he had royally fucked up.

Tyler groaned and ran a hand through his hair, pushing open the door stepping into the cool night air.

"Reid?"

The blond stood with his back to him in the alley way, staring off at nothing in particular. He didn't turn when he heard Tyler, but cocked his head to indicate that he was listening.

"Reid…what are you still doing here?"

Reid dug a pair of keys out of his jeans pocket and dangled them from his fingers.

"I took your keys."

"That's never stopped you before."

"You weren't _here_ before."

The muffled music of the club pounded behind them and Tyler knew what Reid was thinking. That he and Reid may have been together before, but they hadn't been _together _before. And that made all the difference to the blond.

"Home. I want to go home Tyler."

"Okay…alright…"

Reid finally turned to face his best friend (recently promoted to the status of boyfriend) but didn't meet his eyes.

"Are you coming or staying?"

Tyler hesitated, not sure if he should give Reid space or follow him home, because they had been best friends for a long time, and Tyler knew Reid better than anyone ever could, but he had never been in a situation with Reid like this before.

"Coming, let's go."

The car ride back to their apartment was silent, Reid had flinched when the radio crackled to life blaring Tyler's punk-rock music and Tyler had scrambled to turn it off.

He thought it was strange, that even when things between them were so awkward, that the silences between them were never awkward.

The silences between them had never been awkward and Tyler had yet to encounter a silence between them that was and sincerely hoped that he never would.

After what seemed like both hours and only minutes they reached their apartment and Reid drove right past it.

"Umm…babe."

"What?"

"You just missed the turn."

"I know. I'm thinking."

Tyler quieted, Reid always thought better when he was driving so Tyler let him drive. He wasn't really sure where the blond was going, he wasn't really sure Reid knew where he was going either, he was just driving.

Eventually after they had weaved through the city and made it to the outskirts of town Reid pulled over to the side of the road, dropping his head into his hands.

"Tyler…I thought…I-I thought…" Reid scrubbed his gloved hands over his eyes. "I thought we were…you know…"

"We are Reid…we are. I just…forgot."

A dry laugh came from Reid throat. "You forgot? And to think everyone thought I'd be the one cheating on you!"

"It was one dance!"

"It doesn't fucking matter Tyler! You still-" Reid's voice broke and he slammed his hands against the dashboard. "I took this seriously Tyler! I took _us_ seriously, I never take _anything_ seriously, but I took us seriously!"

"I know…"

"I want this to work Tyler. I want us to last Baby Boy! I want us to be one of those sickeningly in love couples! The ones that make goo goo eyes at each other in public and hold hands in class and make out during Schindler's List-"

"Reid!" He reached out to touch the blonds' arm but Reid flinched away.

"Reid!" Tyler snapped grabbing his boyfriend's gloved hands and gripping them hard when Reid tried to pull away.

"Reid, baby. Look at me."

Rubbing comforting circles with his thumbs on the back of Reid's hand Tyler whispered again, "look at me Reid."

And then blue eyes met blue for the second time that night and Tyler felt a sudden calm come over him.

"Reid, I love you. I love _you_. I made a mistake tonight, I wasn't thinking and I screwed up and I nearly fucked everything up. But I love you, and I will never stop loving you."

Reid smiled softly, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend.

"I love you too Tyler. I overreacted…I'm sorry."

Tyler laughed, Reid Garwin was apologizing, Reid never apologized.

"I kind of like it, it's hot, you get jealous."

"I do don't I?"

"Unbelievably so."

They laughed and Tyler moved closer laying his head on Reid's shoulder.

"Let's go home."

This time Reid nodded and kissed Tyler gently.

"Yeah, let's go home."

* * *

So...review please? I'll love you forever if you do...


	17. Addicted to Pain

And it has been a while since I've added anything to this...but...

Here's another story? This one's more Reid centered, and a little strange and slightly screwed up. But sometimes I feel that Reid could be strange and screwed up too.

So tell me what you think!

_Please...?_

* * *

Reid Garwin wasn't addicted to the power, or at least he wasn't addicted to it anymore.

He wouldn't deny that he had been addicted to it once, because he had and it had been fucking _awful. _

(And yet it had fucking _amazing_.)

Well, he wouldn't deny it to himself anyway, to Caleb he would deny it till his dying day.

But it's a lot harder to lie to yourself, to pretend everything's okay when you know that it's not...and that it might never be again.

So he couldn't lie to himself, but he could lie Caleb, he had and he did and he would continue to.

Because Caleb couldn't know...he just couldn't.

Caleb didn't understand, Caleb wouldn't understand.

Because he wasn't addicted to the power anymore, instead he was addicted to something worse, something just as life threatening, something just as fucked up.

Something he _should_ have stopped himself from doing, something he _could_ have stopped himself from doing.

Yet he couldn't lie to himself, and so when he had told himself that he really didn't want this, that he would get up and leave it all behind, that he would change…

He knew he had been lying, that was why he did it anyway, that was why here was here now.

"Blow me!" He snapped as Aaron pushed him into the pool table, Tyler grabbing his arm at the last second to keep him from falling, but Reid didn't need his help. He was already back on the balls on his feet, body itching in anticipation.

He knew what was coming and he ached for it, yearned for it. It seemed like ages ago since he had last felt it.

"There's no fucking way you made that shot Garwin! You're cheating!" Ryan growled, pissed that he was out a hundred bucks on the school screw up and Reid knew he should stop now, just calm down, wait until Nicky came to sort it out, or until Caleb and Pogue showed up and ran Aaron off, but he wanted it so much, needed it so much, he just couldn't resist.

And Aaron made it _so_ easy.

"You wanna take this outside Abbot?"

Tyler's hand tightened on his arm, as if trying to pull him back from this hole he was falling into, as if he could keep him here, alive and well this time.

Poor Tyler, poor sweet Tyler, Reid always felt bad about dragging his friend down with him.

But he _needed_ this.

He jerked his arm out of Tyler's grasp and led the way to the alley.

"What do you fucking want Abbot? I made the shot."

Aaron was saved from an answer by Caleb and Pogue who had decided to make an appearance, Caleb with his little Golden Boy persona that made you feel guilty just looking at him.

"What's going on?"

"Aaron bet I couldn't make a shot-" Reid smirked and turned his head to the side to face Caleb, without taking his eyes off Aaron, "-and I did."

It was cocky, self assured, just meant to rile Aaron up, he could already see the angry red blotches on the other boy's face.

"They were asking for it Caleb, we beat them fair and square." Tyler added, standing closer to Pogue now, he was smart enough to realize that all hell was going to break loose soon. That Reid was going to get his way tonight and if he was stuck in that cross fire he was going to get shot.

Yet Reid's fun was dampened as Nicky opened the door, a baseball bat in his hands telling them to get lost.

Reid scowled and thought about tossing a little threat into the mix as Abbot walked away, yet he held his tongue as Caleb came into his line of sight.

He waited patiently through the lecture, knowing what was coming. It was always the same thing. Not that he minded, if he was being honest with himself sometimes he liked fighting with Caleb just as much as he liked fighting with Aaron.

But right now he didn't want Caleb's verbal sparring and stinging words, he wanted Aaron and his hard right hooks and dirty fighting. He wanted the blood and the pain and broken bones. Not the tears and the pain and broken dreams.

He was pissed, Nicky had stolen his fun, he had wanted that. Shit, he had _needed_ that.

Only half listening to Caleb something Golden Boy said caught his ear and he shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet.

"I didn't use last night." He snarled, as Caleb rolled his shoulders back, a sure sign that he was about to snap.

"Don't lie to me Reid, who else could it have been. It's always you."

"I told you, I didn't use last night." He caught Tyler's eye, telling him to keep his mouth shut this time. Tyler who was always ready to defend him, to save him, to patch him up when he was too fucked up to do it himself.

He didn't need Tyler backing him up now.

No.

He didn't want to be comforted.

He didn't want to be saved.

At least not tonight.

Tonight, he wanted to feel pain, he wanted to relish in it.

To see his blood spill on the ground, the blue black bruises marring his pale skin.

His entire body was shaking in anticipation as Caleb's eyes flashed black, throwing Reid into the wall.

Maybe he would get his fix tonight anyway.

* * *

So..._review please?_


	18. Bored

Just a short little oneshot I thought up!

R&R!

* * *

"I'm bored."

"Okay…so?"

"So…make me not bored."

Tyler glanced up from his calculus homework to see Reid slumped against his headboard making the ink from Tyler's pen float through the air with a twirl of his finger.

"And how exactly do you propose I do that?"

"I don't know! Just…just do _something_."

"Something…?"

"Yes, for Christ sake! Anything! I've been sitting here staring at the ceiling for like…five hours!"

"It's been one hour Reid."

"Exactly!"

Tyler sighed and closed his textbook.

"Okay, you said anything…?"

"Anything Baby Boy."

Tyler sighed again and got up from his desk, standing at the edge of his bed for a moment watching Reid.

Slowly, he began to peel his t-shirt off. Next, came his belt, letting his jean hang loosely around his hips. Then, he began to unzip his jeans, wiggling out of them as they fell to the floor. The entire time all too aware of Reid's icy blue eyes glued to him.

And then slowly, so painfully slowly, he crawled onto the bed in only his boxers, hovering above Reid with a sly smile.

"Tyler-"

"You said _anything_ Re…"

"I didn't think-" but Reid never got to finish his sentence because Tyler suddenly crushed his lips against Reid's. The blond growled softly and nipped at Tyler's lower lip, flipping them over so that he was on top.

Where he liked to be.

Tyler squirmed underneath his boyfriend, lifting his hips and grinding them against Reid's.

"Are you bored now babe?"

"Not in the slightest Baby Boy."

* * *

Please leave a review!


	19. Detention

So...just a cute little oneshot about Reid and Tyler when they were kids!

Right now...I'm stuck in a airport, I've been here for eight hours and they keep delaying my flight. So, I figured I might as well write some stuff and update this!

Please R&R!

* * *

Tyler sighed for the hundredth time as he stared out the window. He could see Caleb and Pogue playing on the curly slide outside.

It was a perfect day out, all blue sky and sunshine and yet here he was, stuck inside with Mrs. Simon.

In detention.

Detention with the same Mrs. Simon who had made fun of his pet frog. (Tyler didn't like Mrs. Simon...)

He sighed again and this time Reid poked him hard in the stomach.

"OW! Reid, you poked me!"

"Yeah."

"Why!?"

"Because you're being all mopey."

"I'm in _detention_ Reid!"

"So?"

"So, we're inside. Cay and Pogo are playing on the curly slide." Tyler pouted, pointing indignantly to Caleb and Pogue who were indeed still running around the curly slide.

Reid leaned over Tyler and glanced out the window too, making an odd face.

"I wanna play on the curly slide Re…"

Reid cocked his head and examined Tyler with his electric blue eyes, smiling as Tyler squirmed under the intensity of his gaze.

"You'd rather play with Caleb and Pogue than spend detention with your best friend…?"

A look of hurt flashed across Reid's face and Tyler's eyes widened.

"We're best friends?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, who else would I be best friends with?"

"Caleb and Pogue…"

"Yeah, like I could ever be best friends with Caleb. And Pogue is cool, but he's no where near as cool as you Baby Boy."

Tyler felt his cheeks flush and he smiled brightly.

"You're my best friend too Reid!"

Reid smiled and ruffled Tyler's hair only to have the brunette push him away playfully.

Tyler decided right then and there that detention with his best friend was far better than any curly slide.

* * *

So...?

_R&R? Please..._


End file.
